guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ooze
Lock? Can we get some kind of lock on this article, or remove the idiot that keeps filling the page with badly-written erotica? -Phydeaux 02:30, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :It's only two people. Easy enough to ban them... I'll check who's online. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:31, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::I've already marked both accounts for ban. Whoever that is reverting it, don't bother. Its just spamming the recently changed list.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'''Gold]] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 02:33, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Revert Wars Stop the revert wars, please. Let an admin handle it. Thank you.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 02:39, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :If you haven't noticed, there aren't any admins on right now. --8765 02:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Do you think cluttering the Recent Changes list is helping? The IPs of the vandalizes have been marked for banning with links to their offenses. An admin will see this when he or she logs in. But for now, we don't need everyone seeing a disgusting Gwen fanfic all over the recent change listing.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 02:42, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::It doesn't matter what you do. That guy (unless he's copying the original guy who did it) would start putting that vandal on other pages. So, whether you do something or not, the recent changes will get cluttered with vandal edits. --8765 12:51, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Candidate for Deletion Why bother? Any deletion action will happen after the admins come back on, at which point there's no reason to delete it. Unless we want to clear the page history...? -Phydeaux 02:53, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Just let it be, it'll all get cleared up after an Admin gets on anyway. Banning, deleting, whatever, won't matter when all 'tis said and done. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:55, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Can we remove the deletion tag now? The trolls are gone and the history is purged, so I see no reason to delete the page. -Phydeaux 03:11, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Thanks for Getting this thing stalled Thanks for getting this page locked or whatever it took, I am grateful. :) : It wasn't locked, the two trolls that were vandalizing it got banned. Drop a thank-you note over at Gordon Ecker's talk page if you feel so inclined. -Phydeaux 03:17, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Ooze just me or do those have great animations :p(im dumazz btw) 83.108.206.101 04:57, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Ya, I just love it when they "walk"... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:58, 22 August 2007 (CDT) A new pet maybe? --Spider osiris 05:03, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :They're a monster you run into in one of EotN's dungeons... they show them in one of the preview trailers (then Ben Miller kills it with "BAMPH!"). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:14, 22 August 2007 (CDT) i am starting to like ooze, maybe we can make an ooze fanclub :D ~ Abbadon321 :It'd make for a cool minipet. Sirocco 12:56, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Net? In LA I had people saying they had 'ooze nets,' I guess this is bull, but does anyone else knows of this, and if it's real, where do you get it from? 80.176.145.76 13:35, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :You get Ooze nets by opening trade with the first guy who says they have Ooze Nets, then giving him/her all your gold. In other words, yep, complete crap. People just attempting to either make some money, or attention. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 14:13, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Ok, thanks, just checking. :D I should really make an account on here, tbh. 4 tidles ftw? :P80.176.145.76 14:36, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :You guys are just jealous you don't have ooze nets. And for your information to get one you have to give the person 100k+ an armbrace. ::That's a good idea! Because everyone knows, if you catch an Ooze and beat it up, it drops at least two armbraces. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:38, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Really? Cool :P Account made, hope I can help here where I can now :) Jamster 18:11, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Better Quality Well, it seems that the current image isn't taken in a highest graphic quality, and doesn't show how really cool the Ooze looks. I've made a better image, feel free to change it to mine if you want (I don't know how >.>) Here's my pic. Ershin 15:48, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Why's it called an Ooze? Looks more like some weird spider/testicle hybrid. Must be one of them necro sacs I keep hearing about... --'Snograt 15:52, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Someone mentioned it looked like a blob of Mercury --Gimmethegepgun 15:55, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::It looks like a slime for me... something from Kaineng serwers maybe >.> Anyway it's cool, I want it as a new minipet! Ershin 17:32, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Jelly dungeon anyone? -- Xeon 19:03, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Some ignorant dope in LA kept spamming the chat on how its clearly a reference to ninja turtles and how they came into existence. (69.238.210.55 22:44, 22 August 2007 (CDT)) ::::::Lol. Ershin 04:29, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::: I'm pretty sure the Ooze is a new type of monster called a Jelly. :::::::Is that only me, or they have a new move animation now? More 'jellier'? Ershin 18:06, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::They definitely have a new animation, but to me they mode like a rabbit --Gimmethegepgun 18:43, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::confirmed--Pablo24 20:32, 23 August 2007 (CDT)